


Strange Side Effect

by Lobelia321



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia321/pseuds/Lobelia321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He crashes into the skyscraper, rotor first. And then he sees him.  (NOTE:  Movie spoilers for Star Trek: Into Darkness.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Side Effect

**Scene 1.**

He crashes into the skyscraper, rotor first. Sparks flash off the skids. Engine throttle, power up, shift into fifth, and whoosh.

The chopper swerves wildly; he yanks the controls round; fuselage fizzes; and then he sees him.

He’s young, he’s blond, he stands silhouetted against carnage, gun hoisted aloft.

His eyes. So blue.

He could drown in their surfaces.

 

**Scene 2.**

Later, he learns the guy’s name. He says it aloud, to himself, in the dark chasms of Kronos. “Kirk. James Kirk.” The Ks linger on the tongue.

 

**Scene 3.**

Like lightning. Like a volcano bursting forth. Like ten thousand space ships erupting from the depthless oceans: Kirk lands in his world.

He fights, and Kirk lies panting. Kirk lies gazing. All the time he can feel his eyes, blue and hot against the back of his neck, as he takes out Klingon after Klingon.

Finally. They are alone.

He turns around, hair in his eyes.

In the steely brown chasms of Kronos, among Klingon debris, they fuck without speech. Kirk slams him against metal, again and again. And he? He fucking takes it.

 

**Scene 4.**

But Kirk doesn’t leave him there, stranded. Kirk takes him. Keeps him. Binds him. His forever.

Behind a glass wall, he spits his soul into Kirk’s face at one remove. “And what are you going to do?” he taunts. “Are you going to fuck me? Again and again?”

Kirk leans his forehead against the glass.

“Whom I hold most dear in the world,” he says.

Kirk looks up with red-rimmed eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me your true name?”

“I’ve barely lived. Up till now.”

Kirk presses his palm against the glass. “Khan,” he whispers.

 

**Scene 5.**

He who knows the true name, binds the power. He who calls you, wills you.

Khan, newly baptised, walks shoulder to shoulder with Kirk.

Khan and Kirk. Kirk and Khan. They fly through space, side by side. In their identical suits, it’s hard to tell who’s who. The same grace, the same lean lines.

Sun glints on their helmets as they hurtle towards fate.

 

**Scene 6.**

And then he finds he cannot bear it after all.

And he pushes the lever forward, hard. And he dives nose forward onto the planet. Heedless chaos. Fire, flame and fury.

A breathless tussle atop a space hopper but with the wrong man. The wrong man!

“You bastard,” and Spock fucks him against hard metal, and Khan, he fucking takes it. Takes it all he can. “You killed him.” Each thrust a sabre in his heart.

Bites a bolt. Hisses, “But I can save him, you know.”

Then oblivion.

 

**Scene 7.**

The New Zealand doctor is sceptical but the tests are all positive, and “hurry, hurry”, he says, his hair damp in his eyes, loins burning.

He needs this doctor. He needs him to get Kirk out of the cryotube.

“How much?” the doctor asks.

It’s not been done before. He’s unsure. One vial full? Two? He can go for hours, with his blood, with his stamina, with his super sperm.

They are locked in the glass cell, with a guard — “Turn around. Don’t look.” — and a plastic mattress.

He fucks Kirk, again and again. And Kirk? He fucking takes it.

He fucking takes it because he’s fucking dead. And Khan, he can’t even see the glass wall, he can’t even see Kirk’s glassy eyes, his sight is turned in upon itself, cracked tears, dry pools of pain.

But then, a twitch.

A cough. A splutter. A blush on pallid cheeks.

Kirk opens his eyes. So blue.

Khan can’t help it. It’s not in the protocol but he kisses Kirk, full on Kirk’s full mouth.

And the sound Kirk makes, oh the sound.

 

**Scene 8.**

Of course, they lock him away.

The last thing he sees before the cryotube’s glass door sinks into its sockets is Kirk’s steady gaze.

He will drown in its deceptive depths.

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Written straight into tumblr and posted on 14 May 2013, in the wee hours, after having seen the movie Star Trek: Into Darkness.
> 
> Of course, I know that the doctor is not from New Zealand but indulge me: a little wink to the world of rpf. Many winks to canon and fanon both in here. ;-)
> 
> All original bits © Lobelia321.
> 
> Permalink on A03: http://archiveofourown.org/works/802295
> 
> Feedback? I love it. Leave it here or there ([LiveJournal](http://lobelia321.livejournal.com/816045.html)) or even [at my tumblr](http://lobelia321.tumblr.com/post/50376406350/fic-strange-side-effect-star-trek-into-darkness) (gulp).


End file.
